Reptile
Reptile is an Elite Dino Attack Agent, formerly a civilian scientist, who serves as an engineer and inventor. Biography Civilian Life Reptile was a well-respected scientist and inventor among the LEGO scientific community. He was mentored by the well-renowned professor Dr. Formula, a specialist in many fields of mathematics and science. Formula taught his pupil all of these fields. He chose to specialize in two main fields: herpetology (study of reptiles) and engineering (invention of things). He founded a research lab on Adventurers Dino Island where he performed many experiments. During a mission in the early 21st century, Alpha Team called on him to help build machinery designed to fight a potential dinosaur attack. Much of his machinery was outdated by 2010, but it was incorporated into the technology Agent Specs helped make for Dino Attack. Reptile became a consultant for Alpha Team and continued to provide assistance to them and other LEGOLAND Government agencies. Alpha Team mandated he take combat training at their base in case he was called on to serve during a crisis in that capacity. During the month of December in the year 2009 Reptile left his laboratory after Alpha Team published a report concerning a potential terrorist attack against the Dino Island research laboratory and joined his professor at the LEGO University outside LEGO City. He was therefore close to hand when the Dino Attack began. Joining Dino Attack After Dr. Rex launched the Dino Attack, the LEGOLAND Government funded the creation of the Dino Attack Team to combat these mutant dinosaurs. Reptile provided Dino Attack with consultant help and was called to help their Engineering and Technologies Division (which was a combination of Alpha Team and civilian scientists). It was headed by Specs, but one of the high-ranking commanders in it was Alpha Team Agent Magma, Magma served as Reptile's superior for much of early 2010. This changed when Magma was called back to Alpha Team to resume his post as a Special Agent. Specs nominated Reptile to take over Magma's post as Senior Engineer/Scientist. Reptile was given an Iron Predator as his vehicle and promoted to the Elite Agent rank. On his first mission, he went to the Goo Caverns and retrieved a large source of goo from an abandoned Ogel storage facility. Using this Goo, he developed a device that he called the "Dino Deactivator", but was named the Goo Sphere by others. He found the Goo could be used to neutralize Mutant Dinos by deactivating their nervous system. It was tested quite effectively in neutralizing a large Pteradon nest in a nearby city. The nest was brought back intact for research to DA HQ, and the city began to be reconstructed. Soon afterward, he was charged by Agent Digger (his commander) to investigate Viking Island. Apparently, Dinos had been spotted there: something that had been thought impossible. He first began working with Alpha Team agents Tail and Web on this mission. He discovered that a former scientist working for Dr. Rex, Dr. Wolf, had been creating hybrid Mutant Monsters between the native Viking Island Monsters and the Mutant Dinos. They were apparently designed to conquer Viking Island, but Reptile realized that they could be used to attack colder climates. They could not yet survive in Antarctica, but it was a step. Before he could act on this information, the Skr-Ok Clan, a group of Vikings working with Dr. Wolf, captured him. He was freed by his team and Dr. Wolf was arrested by Alpha Team (who proceeded to destroy the Skr-Ok Compound.) The Treasure Hunt After this operation, Reptile discovered a strange genetic sequence inside of a captured Mutant Lizard. Upon analyzing it, he realized that it was a key, a map of sorts to some sort of "treasure" or "device." He gathered a team comprised of Web, Tail, and his former professor Dr. Formula (who he had had flown in from Antarctica) to search for it. They ran into many obstacles in the early journey: Dr. Formula was kidnapped by strange Mutant Dinos, for one. For another, they discovered that the Skr-Ok Clan had found a similar Lizard and was also searching for the device. The Iron Predator made short work of the rogue Viking Clan and Tail was able to pull off a rescue of Formula. Now armed with the location of the device (Castle Cove), Reptile modified the Iron Predator to be capable of crossing the ocean to Castle Cove. They found a Mutant Sea Dinosaur menacing a boat with the former pirates Coral and Goldbeard on board. The pirates agreed to help Reptile's crew if they were duly rewarded with "real treasure". To fulfill that request, Reptile turned his Iron Predator into a submarine and headed into the Bermuda Triangle, where he scavenged a shipwreck containing real . Sadly, on this mission, Agent Web was poisoned with an unknown venom. It could not be treated or removed. Once the Iron Predator reached Castle Cove, Reptile found the device was coming from a Night Lord's Castle. But on their journey to the Castle, they met a suspicious-looking witch who seemed to know more than they should. The team destroyed the Castle, but upon interrogating the Night Lord, he revealed that the witch they met earlier was in possession of the DNA Device. The device was capable of altering the DNA and genes of any being it came across from range. It's power was demonstrated when the agents confronted the witch, who used the device to "cure" Web and turn him into a zombie-like being who attacked and killed the pirate Goldbeard before Tail shot him and the witch down. The device was returned to Dino Attack HQ, but it was locked up and all who were involved in the quest to receive it were sworn into secrecy that a weapon of that power existed. After the "quest", Reptile was sent to investigate Space City, formerly a major space port. He found a strange group of aliens (which he nickamed "Dino Aliens") there who were using mechanical Dinosaurs to investigate the LEGO Planet, presumably for conquest. Alpha Team arrived and took charge of the situation, and so Reptile was sent back to DA HQ. But as he arrived, a massive Mutant Dino offensive was launched against DA HQ, and Reptile was recalled to aid in the defense, alongside Agent Rex. His Iron Predator was wrecked in the battle, but as payment for his service in the past he was given a T-1 Typhoon. Reptile took his new helicopter (along with a large Dino Attack force) back to Viking Island, were they helped secure the island from the Mutant Viking Monsters and neutralize the Skr-Ok Clan once and for all. During the battle however, the pirate Coral slipped away and was assumed to have gone rogue. The Goo Caverns Reptile was ordered to go to the Goo Caverns to help a large Dino Attack Team vanguard restore order there and to retrieve more goo. His T-1 was shot down by Ogel Drones on Ogel's Island who mistook it for an enemy craft. Reptile and Tail joined a team headed by Agent Rex who, working with Ogel, headed down to the Goo Caverns in the Trouble Train. and, using Ogel Drilling Vehicles, retook the Caverns. During the mission, they found that Dr. Inferno had allied with Dr. Rex and had built a secret base in the Goo Caverns. No sooner had they found this then a division of Agents entered the Goo Caverns, focused on driving out the "illegal" Dino Attack agents, securing the Caverns, and stealing the goo from Ogel. The Agents performed horribly, not used to fighting the Dinos and, because they launched small-scale attacks on Ogel, fighting Ogel as well. In the end, Reptile was able to persuade an Agent Captain to launch an attack on Dr. Inferno's main base in the Caverns, and the two teams of Dino Attack/Alpha Team and Agents united (for once) to destroy Inferno. Reptile and other agents departed the Caverns in a submarine under the command of Coral, who had reappeared and explained he had vanished for precisely this reason. They had to depart hurriedly, as during the last mission Reptile was forced to detonate a large egg cavern that collapsed the region they were in. Once at sea, the crew was attacked by sharks under the control of Dr. Inferno. After they retreated to the shelter of the Goo Caverns' sea tunnels (which were loaded with Ogel's weaponry) they received a suspicious message from Agent Viper ordering them back to DA HQ because "Ogel had betrayed DA". However, several errors in the message (such as it coming from Viper, not Digger, or the message having been sent after the submarine broadcast their position to Dino Attack HQ: on course back for Dino Attack HQ), Coral and Tail rationalized it was a fake. They decided to return to the Goo Caverns to see why Dr. Rex wanted them away. They found a nightmare. Dr. Rex sent out a fake signal from agent Rex to order all Dino Attack forces in the Caverns to report to Quadrant 14, a particularly unstable volcanic region. Once there, thousands of Mutant Dinos of all breeds were released by Dr. Rex, trapping them in. Reptile and all the other agents fought ferociously, but it made no difference. Reptile disassembled his ODV in the process into a stationary battle station, using parts of it to fire Green Goo, parts to broadcast sonic transmissions knocking out Dinos, and so on. In the end, Quadrant 14 began to erupt, and it would destroy the entire region of the Caverns they were in. Reptile activated a force field around his battlestation, trapping hundreds of still-living Dinos in Quadrant 14 while the rest of the team escaped. They barely reached safety, departing the Goo Caverns via the Trouble Sub. LEGO Island'' '' After being dropped off by the Trouble Sub at DA HQ, Reptile was assigned another T-1 Typhoon. He did not have long to test it out before he, along with many other agents, were called to attend a briefing from Specs. Specs ordered their next mission was to be an attempt to cleanse LEGO Island of Mutant Dinos and also to recover the Constructopedia, which was being guarded by the Dinos. Specs proposed that this means that Dr. Rex considers it a weapon that could be used to help defeat him. However, he was deprived the services of Tail for this mission when Shadow brought him onto a top-secret team to go to Antarctica and destroy the Mutant Dinos there who had adapted to live in cold climate. Reptile was not informed of what the mission was (for being an idealist he would not support it). Reptile's T-1 Typhoon was one of several advance scouts sent to LEGO Island. He and Coral lead 12 other T-1s in neutralizing the Mutant Pterodons that quickly engaged the aerial vehicles. They then began mapping Dino positions on the island and also cleared the landing area for the transports carrying Dino Attack agents and vehicles. Soon, Reptile's T-1 Typoon detected a radio message from Agent Ata, claiming to have the Constructopedia, coming from the Radio Station. Along with Rex, Amanda Remous, and several other agents, he and Coral headed to the Station. When they reached the Radio Station and gained entry (the doors were blocked with rubble), they found a wounded Ata, the Constructopedia, and several Mutant Dinos inside. The team quickly took care of the Mutant Dinos, but then some Pterodons launched an aerial attack. The attack sealed the team inside the Radio Station, further damaging the already heavily damaged building. A distress call sent by Reptile managed to get out, and a team of Dino Attack Agents blew a hole in the Radio Station. Everyone got out and boarded Reptile's T-1 Typhoon before the Radio Station collapsed. At that point, however, they were attacked by a massive horde of Mutant T-Rexes, which went directly after his T-1. He realized that this was because the Constructopedia had been marked by the Dinos using a strange form of the Mutation venom, which allowed them to track it. After getting rid of the tracker, however, Reptile and the other agents were attacked by Mutant Lizards who were appearing on the vehicle as if by magic. They continued to fight the Lizards until they received a strange message from a Pirate telling them to bring the Constructopedia to Space Mountain. After that, the radio stopped working, and the Lizards stopped appearing. Captain Click's Cave Reptile's T-1 Typhoon, carrying Reptile and many other agents, headed to Space Mountain, where they were attacked by more Mutant Pterodons. The Pterodons were tearing rocks off of Space Mountain and dropping them on the T-1 Typhoon and a Fire Hammer that had accompanied it. Despite this attack, the team was able to defeat the Pterodons and safely reach Space Mountain. There, they met Captain Click. Coral, a former Pirate, saw him only as a Skeleton Pirate and attempted to attack him, but the others were able to restrain Coral. Captain Click told them that they needed to give him the Constructopedia, and when they refused, the pirate skeleton snatched the Constructopedia from them. Click then ran into his cave and tore out the page for the door to his cave, trapping the Constructopedia inside forever. But a minute later, the doorway reappeared, and Click revealed that Dr. Rex's scientists had built a laboratory inside of his cave. The agents, including Reptile, agreed to launch an attack. After summoning reinforcements, a massive battle began. Despite several casualties, the Dino Attack Team won in the end after smashing up quite a lot of the laboratory. However, then the Brickspider Bot v1.0 tore the page for the foundation of Lego Island from the Constructopedia. The entire island deconstructed, turning into 1x1 bricks. Many of the agents, and the Bot (with the Constructopedia) were fortunate enough to be able to balance on a 1x1 brick. Others fell off into the ocean, where Coast Guard rescuers from LEGO City picked them up. Reptile was one of those who was sucked into the Torn World on a 1x1 brick. A void, containing only space, this was where things that got deconstructed went until the page was put back in again. Since the Brickspider Bot v1.0, also in the void, had the Constructopedia, Reptile and the other agents began trying to build a bridge out of the bricks to reach the Brickspider Bot, take the Constructopedia from him, and put the page for Lego Island's foundation back in. Civil War The Dino Attack agents were eventually successful. LEGO Island popped back into place. However, almost immediately after it did, the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids turned on the Dino Attack Team, critically wounding Rex. Reptile assumed command of the team, being the next most senior Dino Attack agent present. He and his team fought off the Hybrids long enough for a T-1 Typhoon (that was dispatched as soon as the island reappeared) to arrive, piloted by Elite Agent Scales, an idealist and supporter of Digger. Reptile was disheartened to learn that Specs had sent a team of realists to Antarctica to exterminate the Cold Mutant Dinos there. However, he was furious to learn that Digger, his friend, had mutinied. He was also furious to learn that Scales had been promoted only because he had supported Digger in the civil war. Reptile accompanied Rex and the other wounded agents to DA HQ, ostensibly to report to Digger. He briefed Digger on how the Minifig/Mutant Hybrids had turned against them, and Digger, infuriated, commented that they should have wiped out the Hybrids rather than ally with them. Reptile, seeing an opportunity, compared this to what Specs did, and then explained coldly and carefully how Dr. Rex could use the idealist-realist civil war to wipe out Minifigkind. He also explained that the only other options were Alpha Team intervening and removing Digger from command, or Digger and Specs making peace and reunifying the Dino Attack Team. Digger, who had been shamed into seeing the truth, voluntarily surrendered and contacted Specs. Digger agreed to surrender and the Dino Attack idealist-realist civil war was ended. Mission to Adventurers' Island After the damage to Dino Attack HQ was repaired and after appropriate measures were taken (which included demoting and firing some agents who had been too extreme on both the idealist and realist sides of the conflict), Specs called a meeting. While the Second Headquarters Squad would be assigned to retake Fort Legoredo and a squad led by Vladek and King Joseph Race would retake Castle Cove, and the bulk of FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots would attack Dinosaur Island, the bulk of Dino Attack forces would attack Adventurers' Island. While Rex had been assigned by Specs to command this team, because he was paralyzed he decided to appoint Hotwire and Reptile as team commanders. Reptile was uncertain about this, as he had never commanded a major strike force before, but ultimately agreed to take command. Before departing, however, Reptile received a disturbing message from Andrew. Andrew's "dark consciousness" (the part of him that enjoyed doing evil things) had told Andrew about the DNA Device and intended Andrew to steal it. Reptile, worried, contacted Magma, who ordered the security guarding the DNA Device to be increased. Stranded in the Desert Reptile's T-1 Typhoon, with Coral and Tail onboard as pilot and gunner respectively, commanded the rear guard of Dino Attack forces. This group was carrying supplies (like spare weapons and medical equipment) to Adventurers' Island (specifically, the Jungle region). However, while they were flying over the Desert region, a massive swarm of Mutant Pterosaurs attacked. The rear guard fought back, but was unable to win. Left with no other options, Reptile ordered all surviving vehicles to perform an emergency landing in the Desert. Reptile's T-1 landed mostly intact, thanks to Coral's piloting skills, but several other T-1s were destroyed. Reptile ordered the survivors to proceed to a nearby abandoned Adventurers Outpost while he and some other mechanics tried to get one of the broken T-1 Typhoons working (to get everyone to Adventurers' Island's Jungle faster). The engineers were able to restore limited functionality to Reptile's T-1, turning it into a hovercraft of sorts. They got the T-1 to the Adventurers Outpost, where Reptile worked out a plan. Since the T-1 could only carry a handful of Dino Attack agents at once, they would make their journey in stages. To start, a team would be sent to secure a nearby Pyramid. Then, once it was secure, the T-1 would ferry the rest of the agents and their surviving supplies over. After the first team (led by Agent Stranger) departed, the outpost was attacked by a lone Pterosaur. Reptile, suspicious of such a large cluster of Pterosaurs, used a long-range scanner to obtain scans of the Pterosaur's DNA when it swooped overhead (close to ground). He discovered that the Pterosaur's DNA had been altered by the DNA Device to guard the Maelstrom. Their progress across the desert went smoothly, as soon, the teams were reaching the second Pyramid (the second and last waypoint in the crossing). However, things changed abruptly as Reptile (traveling on the second team to the second Pyramid) discovered that the first team had been massacred by a Skeleton Mummy, created by Dr. Rex. The Skeleton Mummy killed them, and then, as Reptile watched, turned the dead DA Agents into more skeletons, which then began to attack the Dino Attack Agents. Reptile then lead the gathered DA forces in a battle against the Skeleton Mummy and its slowly-growing army. In the end, with the assistance of Septimus (who held off the Skeleton Mummy while everyone else took care of the skeleton army), they were successful, but at least half a dozen agents were killed in the battle. Into the Jungle Reptile then ordered the team to proceed directly into the Jungle. The rear guard had taken casualties, and they desperately needed to reunite with the rest of the Dino Attack Team before getting into another major battle. He sent out scouts, including Agent Fireball, to recon the area and either find the Maelstrom or make contact with Rex and the others. Unfortunately, they quickly got involved in another major confrontation- an army of Mutant Dinos was fighting the Native Dinos, and Reptile ordered the "Desert team" to help out. The large number of Mutant Dinos made fighting difficult, and in the chaos of the battle Reptile was cut off from most of the other agents. He found himself face-to-face with a large Mutant T-Rex- the leader of the attack. He attempted to use his Goo Sphere to disable it, but this did not work. Reptile realized that the Mutant Rex he was facing was a survivor of the Goo Caverns battle- one of a handful of mutants that had hatched in the Goo-filed caverns and become immune. This worried Reptile, as he wondered if any of the others had survived. Unfortunately, this left Reptile with only one option, as the beast was charging him. He used his Overloader Mark II to turn back the energy of the T-Rex against itself. This caused the internal furnace of the T-Rex to explode; the Dino spontaneously combusted, destroying trees and other Mutant Dinos around it. Reptile was horrified by the destructive power of his invention and swore never to use it again. After the battle, the Desert Team's exodus finally ended, as Elite Agent Semick flew a T-1 Typhoon and led a convoy of Fire Hammers to the source of the explosion (which had given away their position). But before they arrived, Fireball arrived back at the battle scene and reported that he had discovered a large, hidden fortress in the Jungle. Reptile, Hotwire, Fireball, and a handful of other agents retraced the path of the fortress using Reptile's prototype Dark Energy Detector- from which they determined that the fortress contained Dr. Rex's Maelstrom tapping equipment. Reptile and Hotwire then returned to the battlefield to meet with Semick, and they related this information. The DA agents sent the information back to Rex and the others, and then began to plan an attack. Personality and Abilities Reptile is a very skilled inventor and engineer. He's also, however, skilled at science, particularly analysis of the Mutant Dinos. He is a trained herpetologist and engineer. He has combined these two skills many times, such as when he modified Dino Attack's Goo Sphere Weapons to alter the goo to neutralize a breed of Mutants that had been mutated so the Goo did not affect them. He has an entire laboratory facility at Dino Attack Headquarters where he works on inventions and projects between missions. He doesn't really like working with other agents, however. As a civilian scientist, Reptile performed most of his work alone and relied on others only when necessary. He had never needed to depend on a team like Alpha Team agents (or Dino Attack agents, for that matter) do. Therefore, when he first arrived at DA HQ, he worked independently. This soon changed when he was given command of a force sent to Viking Island. He was captured by Doctor Wolf, who was working with the Skr-Ok Clan, and his fellow agents helped to rescue him. Humbled, he strived to work together with others, seeing how it was sometime useful. Reptile would not have achieved Elite Agent on his own, if not for the fact that the post he occupied was that of an Elite Agent's. He wished to be left to his own work and his primary concern in any field mission is to study the weapon an opponent is using or figure out mutations sequences in a Dino. Knowing this, he strives to fill his role. Trivia *Reptile is TakunuvaC01's primary character in the Dino Attack RPG. He replaced TakunuvaC01's former primary character, Magma. *Reptile is one of only three characters (the others being Joe Harry and Trigger) created with the intention of replacing a member's primary character. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Primary Characters Category:Featured Article Category:To Be Expanded